One Fine Day
by Slytherin's Silver Dragon
Summary: Beast Boy thinks loving Raven is hopeless, until one fine day he learns otherwise. Story in two parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans, although I wish I did

**A/N:** Please, review, tell me what you think, even if you are flaming, maybe you could tell me whats wrong at least, so i can arrange it. Any review is a helpful one.

**One Fine Day**

One a small island, in the sea, a little ways away from Jump City, stood a large T, home to the protectors of the aforementioned city. The five teenagers currently residing there were enjoying a fruitful period of low crime. The past few days had been lacking in criminals and crime fighting so the five hard-working teenagers, more commonly known as the Teen Titans, were taking a much deserved rest and enjoying their make shift holiday.

Robin, the fearless leader, had laid his carefully constructed research to one side and had relaxed immensely. He spent much of his time playing video games with Beast Boy and Cyborg or outside, enjoying the sunshine. Although he still trained regularly and was always ready for a battle, should one arise, he had cooled off a little.

Starfire's demeanour hadn't altered. She still floated around the tower whistling a jaunty tune and fixing up dish after dish of strange inedible foods.

Raven, the residential empath, still meditated regularly, but found that she could enjoy herself a bit more now that she was relaxed. She found herself laughing and smiling a bit more and losing her temper with Beast Boy a bit less.

Cyborg was enjoying every second of the small holiday which had befallen them. He found himself with plenty of time to update the tower's systems as well as his ''baby'' the T-car which pleased him to no end.

Beast Boy was probably the only titan not enjoying the small break. His mind was in a constant battle with his heart over a certain woman, and her constant being was not proving much of a help. While she would normally be in her room meditating, she now spent more of her time with the team. Beast boy loved and hated the time she spent with them. On the one hand, he got to spend time with the dark beauty that haunted his sleeping, and waking, thoughts but on the other, it drove him crazy, her being so close but still so far away.

He longed to tell her how he felt but he knew she would reject him, he was almost sure of it. Almost, that is. Lately, he had noticed, she seemed friendlier toward him. She spent less of her time talking and hanging out with Robin and more of her time with himself. He enjoyed her company and relished the thought that she was talking to him because she wanted to, not out of courtesy.

While he wanted to tell her how he felt about her, he knew deep down that he couldn't. She would reject him immediately and he would be back to square one, with her hating him. He planned to keep all of his feelings to himself, however, one sunny morning, his plan shattered as a bit of information was brought to light for him.

As usual, the day had found Beast Boy and Cyborg battling it out in a video game whilst being eagerly cheered on by a smiling Starfire. Robin and Raven had disappeared a while ago to talk about something or other, neither revealing to the rest what they had wanted to talk about.

As Cyborg emerged the victor from the game he and Beast Boy had been immersed in, Robin and Raven entered the room, walking extremely close together, so close that their hands kept brushing with every other step they took. Beast Boy watched as they walked over to one of the large windows and looked out over the city. Robin was whispering something to Raven so none of the others could hear what he said, but they all heard the little giggle which Raven tried to stifle.

Beast Boy seethed with jealousy, he had suspected for a while now that a small romance had been forming between the two and this just confirmed it. He stood up angrily and threw the controller he had been clutching tightly onto the coffee table in front of him. He stormed out of the room quickly and ran up to his bedroom, praying that the others had not seen the tears silently leaking out of his eyes and trailing down his cheeks.

Before long, a quiet knock resounded throughout his room.

"Who is it?" he muttered half heartedly.

"It's me." Came a deep voice from the other side of the door, Cyborg "Are you alright man, you kinda stormed out of there and everyone was worried about you and-"

The door slid open and revealed a dejected changeling, hurt prominent in his eyes "Everyone except Raven and Robin right?" he said angrily "I bet they're too wrapped up in each other to notice me!"

"Is that what this was about?" Cyborg questioned. Beast Boy's silence confirmed the question and Cyborg sighed before pushing the changeling into his room and following suit. He shut the door behind him, blocking out the florescent lights overhead "Ok B, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Beast Boy said angrily, walking over to a chair on the opposite side of the room and flopping down into it.

"Yeah, right." Cyborg stated disbelievingly "Nothing would make you cry; yeah I saw you cryin' don't try to deny it." Beast Boy remained silent, refusing to talk to the mechanical man before him "Fine, if you won't tell me what's wrong, I'll guess. Ok so, you've got a crush on Raven and Robin bein' so close is upsettin' you? No wait, it's the other way round right? You like Robin don't cha?"

"Dude, that's sick!" Beast Boy exclaimed "I do **_not_** like Robin! IlikeRaven."

"What did you say?" Cyborg questioned. He had a slight inclination over what Beast Boy had said but he wanted the changeling to say it out loud first.

"I. Like. Raven." Beast boy said through gritted teeth "Are you happy now you tin can! I like Raven! Now you can go on and laugh at me before telling the whole world how I feel."

"Why would I do that?" Cyborg questioned, perplexed. "Hey man, I'm your friend, and although annoy me a lot of the time, I still wanna help."

"Ok then, help." Beast Boy said, swivelling round in his chair and looking at Cyborg pointedly "You can't help me, there's no way you can. All you're gonna say is 'blah blah blah get over her blah blah blah she will never like you etc. . .' wow, big help."

"Actually I was gonna say you should tell her how you feel." Cyborg stated, smiling slightly at the way Beast Boy's eyes popped out due to his statement.

"Dude, are you crazy! She'll fry me!" Beast Boy exclaimed "She'll reject me." He whispered, laying his head down onto his arms.

"No she won't, she likes you." Cyborg replied knowingly.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, his head whipping up so fast it cracked loudly.

"I mean, she won't reject you, in fact, she might even say she lo-oves you!" He taunted.

"How do you know?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously, wondering if Cyborg was pulling his leg.

"Well, a little star might have told me something interesting about 'friend Raven'." He teased, trying to build up the suspense.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy questioned "She told you something? Come on dude, tell me what you know!" he asked frantically.

"She told me that . . ." Cyborg started, smiling as Beast Boy leaned forward trying to catch every word spilling out of Cyborg's mouth ". . . Raven, the dark girl we all know and love . . . happens to be madly in love with . . ."

"With who?" Beast Boy practically screamed. His knuckles were white from where he had been gripping the back of the chair in anticipation.

"You." Cyborg stated simply.

Beast Boy sat there in shock as his brain processed what had just been said. A part of him questioned whether Cyborg was being truthful but his heart frantically tried to squash that thought as his spirits lifted. "W-why did Starfire tell you this?" he asked, trying to remain calm but jumping for joy on the inside.

"She didn't mean to, it slipped out." Cyborg stated, now bored with the conversation "I knew you liked Raven, it was obvious, so I questioned Star about Raven's interests, stating that I thought she might like Robin and vice versa. Well, you know how Star likes Robin; she immediately went red in the face and told me about Raven's feelings. Apparently she really likes you, she lusts after you even."

Beast Boy's face lit up as he smiled. He leaped up and began to dance about the room. When he was done dancing, he turned to Cyborg and asked "What should I do next?"

"Go talk to her man, tell her how you feel." Cyborg replied, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "She's on the roof . . . all alone, no Robin around. Go now, cos Robin does like her, see I asked and he said he did, and if you don't hurry up and go now, he will and she will probably say yes, thinking that you don't like her! So go!"

With that, Beast Boy stood up and ran out of the room, leaving a startled Cyborg behind.

* * *

**Part Two- Coming Soon! Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Second and last chapter to this two part-er. Hope you guys liked it, please review and tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed with open arms! Also, I have a sequel planned out. I was thinking of calling it 'Only Fools Rush In' and basically its how Beast Boy and Raven are so much in love that they rush into things and other life changingthings happen. Say in a review whether any of you lot would read it or not ok! Thanks

**Disclaimer**: I don't own teen Titans unfortunately.

Words in _Italics _are thoughts. Words in **_Bold Italics _**are emphasised

**One Fine Day**

As Beast Boy got closer to the roof, he began to have second thoughts about what he was planning to do. He had just decided that Cyborg was wrong and that he should turn around and leave when Raven opened the door and appeared on the stairwell in front of him. She blushed when she saw him and muttered a small 'hi'.

'_It's now or never Beast Boy' _he said to himself. He took a deep breath and said "Raven, we need to talk, is there somewhere private we can go?"

"Erm . . . How about my room?" She said, shrugging her shoulders slightly. Beast Boy nodded and he grasped her wrist before racing down the stairs and toward her room. Raven practically flew behind the changeling who was so eager to get to her room and tell her everything. Before long they were stood outside a large door with the word RAVEN written upon it. Raven stepped forward and walked into the room, a nervous Beast Boy following close behind. She walked over to the bed and sat down, the changeling promptly following suit. "So . . ." she stated "What did you want to tell me."

'_Ok here goes' _"Raven look," he started "I have a confession to make, I should have told you this a long time ago but I never had the nerve to till now. I was always afraid of rejection and what you'd do to me if I told you and . . ."

"Beast Boy, get on with it." Raven said pointedly.

"Oh, right, sorry." He mumbled, blushing slightly, this wasn't going according to the plan he had thought up on the way up the stairs "Well Raven I-I've always admired you from afar and never had the courage to tell you how I felt until now. Raven, I love you." He closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for her to scream at him like he had known she would all along.

After a few moments of waiting, Beast Boy opened his eyes, curious as to why the blows hadn't fallen. Before him, sat a very distressed looking Raven. Tears shone in her eyes and a few small objects behind her, encased in a black mass, were floating a little ways above their original place.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He exclaimed standing up and walking toward the door "I'm sorry Raven, I know you don't like me in that way, so I'll just go, I'm sorry I wasted your time and made you cry."

"Wait Beast Boy, don't go." She said, frantically trying to make him stay while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why? You don't love me, otherwise you'd have said you did, I'm just wasting my time." Raven mumbled something incoherently under her breath "What did you say?" he questioned spinning around to look at her

"I am not saying I don't love you Beast Boy." She said smiling slightly "I'm not crying cos I'm upset, well I am, but more because I'm happy. Beast Boy, I don't not love you, but we can never be together, my powers are too dangerous!"

"But," Beast Boy said, racking his brain for tiny loop holes "But your powers can't be that dangerous. Your father was defeated wasn't he?"

"He was, but my powers are still affected by the slightest upset in my emotional balance." Raven sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes furiously

"So why could you love Malchior then? If your powers are so dangerous, why could you love him without killing us all?" he exclaimed, hoping that she would realise she could love him as well.

"I-I don't know." She replied dejectedly "I just could, I didn't try to suppress how I felt or hide it from him..."

"Maybe, maybe that's it then." Beast Boy said, his eyes lighting up as a plan formulated in his mind.

"What do you mean?" she asked sceptically. The objects behind her slowly floated back into place as she calmed down slightly.

"Well, maybe love is like fear," he said, standing up and pacing "When you were afraid and you didn't admit it, everything went crazy, but as soon as you admitted you were afraid, everything went back to normal, or at least as normal as things can get. Maybe if you admitted you loved me, then things would be normal."

Raven sat there and stared at the boy before her, wondering if what he had just expressed could actually work.

"Can we try it, please?" he asked, his eyes pleading.

"I-I don't know if it will work." She said, slight fear lacing her voice.

"Sure, whatever." He replied "you don't think it will work cos I thought of it right? But if it was your precious_ **Robin** _who had the idea, you'd be all over it, and him, in a second."

"What?" Raven said, perplexed "Beast Boy, it's not because you thought of the plan that I think it won't work, I just honestly don't think it will work."

"Yeah ok, whatever." He said, turning once more and walked to the door "I'll leave. You don't like me Raven, you like Robin, I'll go so your precious _**lover boy**_ can come and-"

"For god's sake Beast Boy, I don't love Robin I love you!" she screamed, angered by the fact that he didn't believe her and aggravated at his persistence of her supposed feelings toward Robin. She stood up and storming over toward him. She spun him around to face her and, throwing caution to the wind, she locked lips with him. Beast Boy didn't move at first, he was too shocked, but before long, he got caught up in the kiss and returned it with as much passion and ferocity as Raven.

"See," Beast Boy said breathlessly as they pulled apart, "I told you my plan was a good one. Nothing blew up; we're all fine, just like I told you."

"Wow Beast Boy, I never thought I'd say this but, you were right." She said, smirking "I guess I'll have to listen to you more often."

"Yes you will!" he said, smiling "So, does this mean we're going out?" he questioned tensely.

"If you want to." She replied, slightly confused about what she should say or do at this point in time.

"Of course I want to!" Beast Boy exclaimed happily.

"Then yes, we are." She walked forward and wrapped her arms around him before planting a kiss upon his lips. She then laced her fingers with his and they strolled out of her room toward the main room where the other three titans sat, eager to tell them what had happened. Inside, Beast Boy was jumping for joy, for once, he had gotten the girl and she was the girl of his dreams.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**


End file.
